Diskussion:Carl Johnson
Dringende Rechtschreibüberarbeitung!!! Zaibatsu 18:57, 21. Jul 2006 (UTC) Inhalt "Im laufe des Spiels kann der Protagonist nach Wünschen verändert werden." Gehört in den Artikel GTA San Andreas, da dies ein Feature des Spiels ist und nicht zur Person Carl Johnson gehört. Habs erst mal gelöscht, vielleicht füg ich es später selbst entsprechend ein. Iam 09:20, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) Sollte man nicht unter Feinde in der Tabelle auch die Vietnamesen, die Mafia (Leones, Sindacco, Forellis) und die San Fierro Rifas vermerken?? Abschnitte "CRASH" und "Los Santos 1992" sind redundant... ...der zusätzliche Inhalt eines dieser Teile in den anderen reinschreiben und den dann unnötigen Teil löschen, die derzeitige Version hat viele doppelte Infos und alles in Allem ein Gefühl des "Deja vu"'s... Früh im Spiel unterstützt CJ Sweet und den Rest der Gang, indem er in Teilen der Nachbarschaft Drogendealer ausrottet, herausgelassen wird, um weitere Jobs für das Team zu machen. CJ und Sweet legten mit ihren Verhaftungen den Weg zum Zerfall der GSF - genau wie Cesars Varrios Los Aztecas - und ihre totale Dominierung in Los Santos von anderen Gangs übernommen, den Ballas und Los Santos Vagos. Ich weiss ja nicht, aber ich finde, da fehlt irgendwie ganz eindeutig Text. Vielleicht sollte sich das ein Sachkundiger Admin oder Moderator das mal ansehen. ErikDraven 00:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Gern, ich schaue spätestens heute Abend mal nach, was sich machen lässt. Zaibatsu 12:06, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut, mach das. ErikDraven 06:05, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Da hat sich ja leider nichts verändert. ErikDraven 21:20, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe es vergessen, so was passiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den fehlenden Text in nächster Zeit ergänzen werde. Zaibatsu 15:06, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habs mal korrigiert. ErikDraven 14:58, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fahrzeuge CJ fährt einen Savanna und eine ZR-350? Homie 16:23, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :die savanna fährt er doch in dr mission lowrider und die zr-350 in farewell my love...l.g. 16:25, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Er kann doch nichts dafür! XD Das sind nur temporäre Fahrzeuge! Außerdem glaube ich, dass der Spieler selbst entscheiden kann... Ich zum Beispiel fahre oft eine Chaos-Derby-Kiste (Cheat "OLDSPEEDDEMON"), weil der Cheat leicht zu merken ist XD XD XD Metoxys 18:21, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann könnte aber jeder den Wagen, den er am liebsten fährt (Cheetah 4 life xD) da hinschreiben. Dann hätten wir bei so vielen registrierten Mitgliedern jede Menge Fahrzeuge. Man sollte also die Fahrzeuge verwenden, die er in Missionen fährt. Aber würde da der Feltzer (SA) nicht auch reingehören? Den fährt er in Fender Ketchup...LanceVanceDance 19:48, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Er fährt aber auch einen Feltzer in der Endmission. Leute, das sind Fahrzeuge, die vom Spiel kontrolliert rumstehen oder die, die Rockstar vorgesehen hat. Da der Spieler aber CJ ist / steuert, sollten CJ's Lieblingsfahrzeuge sein, die, die der Spieler mag. (RHINO 4 LIFE!!!) --Metoxys 20:02, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und dann hätten wir viele Fahrzeuge. Vielleicht passt ja auch nicht jedem das Fahrzeug des anderen und dann gibt es Streit in sinnlosen Diskussionen :D Deshalb: Belassen wir es einfach bei den von Rockstar vorgegebenen Fahrzeugen,damit jeder glücklich ist und der Artikel nicht vollgespamt wird (einige Ganzlustige könnten ja zwanzig Fahrzeuge reinschreiben). LanceVanceDance 20:17, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Am Besten streichen wir einfach den Teil "Fahrzeuge". Wie wäre das? --Metoxys 20:22, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Streichen? Das ist einerseits eine gute, anderseits eine schlechte Idee. Da CJ in der Story ja den Wagen jeweils nur 1 oder 2-Mal fährt, kann man nicht sagen, dass es "sein" Wagen ist. Was mich aber wundert: Ich würde es bei VCS viel angebrachter finden, wenn noch die Fahrzeuge von den eingenommenen Betrieben stehen würden, da Vic Vance ja Betriebe übernimmt und vor diesen stehen spezielle Fahrzeuge. Auch in VC steht vor der Villa von Diaz, jetzt Vercetti ein Admiral oder ne Limo und ein Infernus. LanceVanceDance 14:07, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du bitte wieder zum Thema zurückkommen? ::Und du bitte unterschreiben? Zaibatsu 12:06, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::... Metoxys 09:43, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also wie jetzt? Löschen wir den Teil "Fahrzeuge"? Metoxys 17:37, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich bin gegen eine Löschung (der Vollständigkeit halber). Allerdings würde ich die Namen der Autos entfernen und stattdessen "unbekannt" oder "keins" hinschreiben. Denn Fahrzeuge aus Missionen sind nichtssagend. Da könnte man ja auch die PCJ-600 nehmen (Just Business und Stoaway).Radczek 14:54, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die Tabellen, die sich im Wiki befinden, sind im Grunde genommen nicht verbindlich. Von einer Tabelle existieren hier viele verschiedene Versionen. Wenn es aber auf Stichpunkte keine „Antworten“ gibt, werden diese in der Regel weggelassen. Zaibatsu 16:07, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Easter Egg Vllt ist ja CJ gar nicht mehr "so erfolgreich"? Hab GTA IV nicht, aber ich dachte es spielt im Jahre 2008. Seit dem CJ "so erfolgreich" ist sind also 16 Jahre vergangen, da kann sich einiges geändert haben und CJ evtl doch nach Liberty gezogen sein. Ice 15:06, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Du hast recht, ich glaube nicht, dass CJ 16 Jahre "erfolgreich" in San Andreas ist. Er könnte ja zurück nach Liberty City gehen, weil er da eh 5 Jahre gelebt hat und es ihm in SA nicht mehr so gut gefällt oder so. Es gibt halt 1000 Möglichkeiten, was nach der SA-Storyline passieren könnte. LanceVanceDance 18:08, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vllt erfahren wir das alles in GTA 5 oder später?Max.m5965 18:30 5. April. 2011 (UTC) Ich will jetzt nicht irgendwie alles nochmal neu umkrempeln oder so, aber in Alderney an der Keneckie Avenue befindet sich ein Haus mit der Aufschrift "CJ'Autos": vielleicht ist das ja ein Laden, der CJ jetzt in Liberty gehört. Muss nicht, kann aber sein ;) Ziani15 20:05, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt etliche andere Titel in GTA-Spielen, die das Wort „CJ“ enthalten, zum Beispiel C-J’s Barricades (schon in Vice City) und CJ’s Fishy Fingers. Dass CJ den Laden betreibt, halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und solange nichts bewiesen ist, kommt es nicht in den Artikel. Zaibatsu 18:07, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hast recht! gibts wirklich oft, könnte aber sein xD Ziani15 15:13, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) und auserdem gibt es im Rockstar team noch jemanden der CJ Dick heisst Gtaspieler 16:52, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Alter Wie alt ist Carl (CJ) überhaupt?Gta4Gamer 19:29, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Laut englischem Wiki 25 (dafür gibt es aber keine Beweise).DMaen 09:45, 8. Jan. 2011 :Ich habe mich lange im Internet erkundigkt und bin auf viele Sachen zugestoßen was um das Alter von CJ (Carl Johnson) handelt. Es soll heißen das CJ in der Story 20 bis 23 Jahre alt sein soll. Leider ist es sehr ungenau über die Infos von CJ und denn anderen GTA-Spielfiguren !!!! WER WEIß OB DAS WAR IST ????????????????? ::Jahrzente später antworte ich dem aufdringlichen Anonymus mal. :D Falsch. Ich kann jetzt auch ins Internet schreiben dass er 26 ist und es stimmt dann trotzdem nicht. Felix. 21:11, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::IisCh gLaUpe jA dAs CJ 23 iiSt wEiiL dAsS haT BuShiiDo geSagT Christoph 05:12, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Na, wieder mal mit der Tastatur nach Fliegen geschlagen? Cougar 11:26, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) ^^217.227.240.238 15:29, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Es werden keine Daten zu CJ's Alter genannt, aber 23 ist schon der totale Minimalpunkt, wenn er noch fünf Jahre für die Mafia gearbeitet haben soll. Ich glaube aber eher, dass er älter ist (25 vielleicht). Ghostglendale 15:35, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wo im Fernsehen? Ich würd gern wissen in welcher Sendung CJ in GTA IV vorkommt.Razor Johnson 15:22, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Ist noch aktuell. Weiß das jemand? Rahulinho 17:24, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : In GTA IV in der sendung I´m rich sieht man ihn Fallschirmspringen.609NO$CENT! 14:06, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) CJ in GTA V thumb|250px Er sieht aber CJ total ähnlich. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:56, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Es könnte CJ sein aber wir wollen ja noch keine wilden Gerüchte aufstellen also erstmal auf weitere Infos warten ;) --609NO$CENT! 14:08, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ok :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:12, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Rockstar Games eine Parodie auf ihm aufbaut und den Spielern zeigt, dass er noch in diesem Jahr lebt 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:36, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Es werden ja im Trailer mehrere Leute in Szene gesetzt somit wird man wohl mehr als einen Protagonisten haben. :: Und das CJ vielleicht ein Comeback bekommt wäre nicht unwahrscheinlich 609NO$CENT! 16:39, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hat Rockstar nicht schon bei IV bestätigt, daß mit IV die GTA III Era abgehakt wäre? Das die jetztigen Spiele in 'nem vollkommen neuen "Universum" spielt? Soweit ich weiß schon. Somit wäre CJ relativ unwahrscheinlich. Und ich bezweifle stark, daß man in V mehr als einen Protagonisten spielen wird - passt einfach nicht zu GTA. Zwar wurden mehrere Charaktere gezeigt, aber das sind, schätze ich, nur random NPC's. Rein sprachlich wurde ja auch nur eine Person in Szene gesetzt. Cougar 16:50, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Alter Woher weis man, dass CJ 1968 geboren ist (bzw. welche Quelle wurde verwendet)? Ghostglendale 17:11, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Man geht davon aus dass CJ 24 im Jahr 1992 ist, deswegen 1968. So steht es in der engl Wikia. Nun ist die Frage woher sie wissen wie alt CJ 92 ist. Ich versuche die gesamte Zeit über etwas zu finden, bis jetzt ohne Erfolg. ZacPac 22:17, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) CJ's Sprüche Sind irgendwo seine Sprüche, wie "You like wear an Uniform" oder "You Wanna fight Me?" aufgelistet? Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 23:54, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tod Ich finde gut, dass man das raus gefunden hat. Nur gibt es vier „Carls“ in der GTA-Serie, sollte man das jetzt bei jedem hinschreiben? Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 14:53, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Was hat man rausgefunden? Colis (Diskussion) 17:32, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Verwandte Hat Carl überhaupt eine Tante oder ein Onkel ?? Wenn ja könnt man es schreiben . Ich würde mal behaupten, 9 von 10 Menschen haben einen Onkel oder eine Tante. Aber nun zu CJ. Soweit ich wei0 sind keine Onkels oder Tanten namentlich bekannt und es wird auch nirgend ein/e erwähnt. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 02:45, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Carls Vater Ich hatte gestern noch eine Seite von CJ seinem Vater gesehen, der Name war Carl James Johnson oder so. War das wirklich sein Vater oder hat sich das nur jemand ausgedacht?? (A.Eichmann (Diskussion) 16:27, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Grand Theft Auto V Hoffe mal das auch CJ in irgend einer Art in GTA V auftauchen wird. (A.Eichmann (Diskussion) 23:06, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Er ist da ja schon wahrscheinlich über 40 Jahre alt. Ich denke mal, dass er wieder nach Liberty City geflohen ist. Muss aber nicht stimmen :) TJWilson (Diskussion) 17:10, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Franklin und CJ Ich habe nicht geschrieben, dass sich CJ und Franklin ähneln, sondern habe lediglich das "ebenfalls" mit "möglicherweise" getauscht, da man bei Franklin's Trivia sehen kann, dass er möglicherweise Mitglied der Families ist. TJWilson (Diskussion) 17:19, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Afroamerikaner in einer der gößten afroamerikanischen Jugendgangs in der Millionenmetropole Los Santos. Leck mich am Arsch, Zufälle gibts! Colis (Diskussion) 17:33, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ? TJWilson (Diskussion) 17:42, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Sarkasmus. Colis (Diskussion) 17:54, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) CJ wird in GTAV erwähnt , und zwar von Families Mitglieder . CJ in GTAV erwähnt Ja das stimmt Carl wird tatsächlich in GTAV erwähnt , ich würde es gerne im Artikel hinzufügen aber bin leider in GTA WIKI nicht angemeldet . wo erwähnen die gang mitglieder den cj denn in gta v ???? Ich würde gerne wissen wo CJ erwähnt wird bitteeeeee RE ; Wo wird CJ in GTA V erwähnt ? Hallo mein lieber , CJ (Carl Johnson) wird in der Freien Spielmodus erwähnt , also außerhalb einer Mission . Geh einfach zu Famillies Mitgliedern , und höre genau was die sagen . z.B sagen sie OG Johnson , oder Carl is a OG Gangster u.s.w. Ich hoffe das dir helfen konnte . Liebe Grüße ak EB . ; ) CJ Easter Egg in GTA V http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZuYngIWv6I TJWilson (Diskussion) 17:38, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) haha wie geil, das sollte in den Artikel! Sonny 17:42, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) CJ in GTA V Ist das wirklich CJ auf dem 8 Bild in der Gallerie, glaub ich nämlich eher nicht.. (A.Eichmann (Diskussion) 19:42, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) Dann müsste CJ das Geheimnis ewiger Jugend kennen. Vermutlich ist das ein Bild von dem Easteregg, wo man in einer bestimmten Mission mehrere Radfahrer sieht, die an CJ, Ryder und co. in der Anfangsmission von San Andreas erinnern. --100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 19:52, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC)